


Alcohol Will Do That

by elderprices



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Emetophilia, M/M, Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 12:24:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5127500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elderprices/pseuds/elderprices
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elder McKinley has to help Price into bed after he's had one too many drinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alcohol Will Do That

Poor Kevin Price, can’t even handle a little booze. It hadn’t been more than, what, an hour since Nabulungi arrived with the hard liquor and there he was. On the floor. With a cup in his hand. Snoring. McKinley stood over the heap of Elder Price with his hands firmly on his hips. He should have known better. Not everyone was born with the Irish privilege of a high alcohol tolerance like him. Not everyone could knock back shot after shot and still insist on keeping them coming.

“ _Yeesh_ , he’s out like a light.” Elder Thomas remarked from the couch. The district leader groaned in agreement as he hiked Price’s body off the carpet. Kevin smacked his lips and muttered some nonsense into McKinley’s ear. 

“Who’s out already?” Elder Cunningham stumbled around the corner with Nabu in tow. He squinted at his companion, limp against McKinley, and clicked his tongue sympathetically. “Awww, little buddy’s all partied out! Do you want me to take him to bed?” He was already handing over his drink, but Elder McKinley waved his hand nonchalantly.

“No, no, Elder, it’s alright. I don’t want you missing out on your own party.” 

“Are you sure? You don’t need help or anything?”

“I’m sure!” He wasn’t. Elder Price was a good foot taller than him, and in his unconscious state his long limbs were a lot to handle. A tipsy Elder Widmar sloshed his drink about.

“Play nice with him, Elder Muh-kin-lay!” He giggled. Elder Thomas hit him on the shoulder.

“ _Jesus_ , Elder.” And then he turned back to his companion. “But seriously, Con, don’t do anything dumb.” Elder McKinley rolled his eyes. _He’s passed out. _What do they think is gonna happen?__

He led the both of them into the far bedroom, with a proud “Elder Price  & Elder Cunningham” scrawled on the door. The bed nearest the window was Kevin’s, he knew, if only because of the neatly folded bedding. This was only Connor’s second visit into their room, after all, since visiting each other’s rooms was strictly prohibited. Then again, so was _drinking…_

Regardless, being here too long would not only make both of them uncomfortable, it would make the rest of the Elders very suspicious. So he pulled down the sheets on Elder Price’s bed, lay him down, and tucked him in tight.

“Goodnight, Elder.” Connor whispered. Then he stood and made his way quietly towards the door.

Only to stop short when he heard Kevin whimper.

Elder McKinley’s heart was beating rapidly, afraid the missionary would wake any second. He pivoted on his heels and squinted at the Elder curled up under the sheets. He whimpered again.

“Elder Price?” The district leader barely croaked out his name.

No response--only another noise, and the squeak of the mattress as Price tossed in his sleep. Elder McKinley took a step forward; the floor beneath him croaked. This time Kevin audibly gasped out a small “no” before he buried his face back into the pillow. 

Connor eased his shoulders. The poor thing. He was having a Hell Dream, it was obvious now. And it surely made sense--Kevin Price had mentioned before how guilty he’d felt since they strayed from the Mormon religion as a group. And Connor was sure all the drinking didn’t help ease his nightmares.

With a reluctant sigh, Elder McKinley padded back to Price’s bedside and sat down. He offered a hand to gingerly push back the missionary’s hair. Kevin’s trembling eased up slightly as he leaned into the touch. 

“I’m here, Elder.” Connor whispered. Kevin only whined in response. “Shhh, Kevin. It’s alright.” He reached over the other’s shoulder to rub his back. But Elder Price, in his sleepy stupor, simply grabbed McKinley by the arm and pulled him into bed beside him. The district leader was taken off guard, yelping and then covering his mouth a second later. A blush grew over his cheeks. 

There he was, laying in bed with Elder Price, although nothing like he had pictured it to be. His arm was twisted round in Kevin’s grasp, half of him falling off the bed, trying to calm the sleeping missionary as he continued to toss and moan. Gently he adjusted the two of them for comfort--McKinley on his back, Price on his side with his cheek resting in the crook of McKinley’s neck. Much better. Now he could properly rub the Elder’s back and whisper calmly to him. Only until he calmed down, of course. Then he was out of there.

Price’s grip was tight on the sleeve of Connor’s shirt. His lips were wet and quivering as he kicked about. Over and over again he muttered about “I can’t” or “please” or “no no no”. And over and over again McKinley rubbed his thumb delicately over his hand, assuring him that Kevin was safe with him.

“It’s okay, Kevin. Relax.” Elder Price groaned. As if he understood, and was insisting that he couldn’t relax. “C’mon, Elder. It’s okay.”

“N- _no…_ ”

“Just _relax_.”

Elder Price tensed, shaking violently. That high little whimper crept from his throat again, loud and desperate. Then he stopped. Elder McKinley could feel him ease off. He smiled contentedly.

Then there was a new sound. A quiet _sssssshhhhhhhhh_ and a light pattering. And then there was a wetness. It started on Connor’s thigh, and slowly it crept down his leg.

“Uhh… _Elder_?” He whispered, loud and desperate. Kevin only whined, now out of relief as he continued to piss the bed with a smile on his face. Connor could practically hear his heartbeat in his ears. This was… _gross_ , wasn’t it? Shouldn’t he find all of this _disgusting_? He reached down, against his better judgement, to touch the growing wet spot on his uniform. A powerful pang of… something surged down his spine, tossing his stomach and making his cock twitch. What was wrong with him? Elder Price was _pissing_ on him, and Connor was just going to… _allow_ that?

Kevin’s whines were slowing turning to moans of pleasure as his bladder emptied. He even began to rut against Connor’s thigh as he went--McKinley had to slap a hand over his mouth to stifle his own moans. If only Kevin were awake. If only Kevin were awake and not drunk, and if only Connor weren’t a complete coward. He imagined all the horrid things they could get up to if that were the case. If they were together. Then Connor would be free to moan as he pleased while Kevin pissed all over his thigh.

He supposed a date or two would suffice first, though.

Elder Price was just finishing up, pushing out his last few drops with a sigh, when there was a knock at the door. Elder McKinley jolted up and out of the bed immediately, stirring Kevin.

“Y- _yeah?_ ”

“Elder McKinley, is everything alright in there?” A hesitant Elder Thomas called from behind the door. Connor’s eyes darted to Kevin, rubbing his throbbing head in confusion.

“Elder?” He croaked. “Why… are you in my room?” Then he noticed the wet spot soaked across his sheets. “Is this… _pee?_ ”

His stomach didn’t care what the answer was--he retched regardless, vomiting the night’s booze all over his uniform.

Connor watched, blushing.

His cock twitched again.


End file.
